Golden Honey
by Ceestar
Summary: Shuuhei is hungry for honey, and Izuru is in just the right light to tempt the beast. Hisagi/Kira


Ceestar: How long as it been since I published a fic? I've written a few random shorts of this pairing (it's my OTP after all), guess I should start posting them.

First attempt at showing the 'intimate physical relationship' between my boys.

Hisagi hummed to himself as he walked down the wooden paths of the 3rd Division, the setting sun engulfing his face. The single golden flower in his hand bounced up and down in his hand and he loosely held onto it. Turning a corner he saw the sun's rays reflect off the petals and smiled at the light reminded him of how Kira glowed in the afternoon sun.

Upon reaching his destination Hisagi tapped the door in front of him twice with his knuckles and waited for a response.

"Kira!" Hisagi called. "It's me."

"Ah, Hisagi-san!" A voice replied from somewhere behind the door. "Sorry I'm in the kitchen, but the door's open, please come in!"

Hisagi's grin widened as he let himself into the small apartment. He closed the door behind him while muttering a small 'pardon the intrusion' out of habit. The room was silent but some small clattering was coming from the next room. He placed the flower on a small table next to the door.

"Kira?" Hisagi called again as he glanced around the empty living space.

"Ah, Shuuhei!" Kira's voice chimed as he appeared from the kitchen, his hands untying the apron he had on- another one of Hisagi's gifts. Kira was pretty sure one of Hisagi's subordinates hadn't _just needed someone to take it off her hands_ as Hisagi had claimed. But, 'pink and frilly' suited Kira, apparently.

"I wasn't expecting you quite so soon; sorry I haven't finished cooking yet!"

Hisagi waved Kira's comments off with one hand and used the other to grab his younger friend's arm as he finished untying the apron.

"It's fine, I just wanted to catch you in the apron I got you last month." Hisagi smirked as he wrapped both arms around Kira's waist, pinning their bodies together. "Looks good."

"So you've told me," Kira chuckled. "Would you like a drink?"

Hisagi completely ignored Kira's question and took a big breath in through his nose and hummed. "Something smells good, are you making smoothies? I smell something dairy related for sure."

Kira chuckled again, he couldn't do anything but watch Hisagi's face as he was still pinned to his body, the older man had now closed his eyes and was concentrating very hard with his nose in the air.

"Smoothies for dinner, Shuuhei?" Kira questioned with a smile.

Hisagi took another sniff of the air around him. "I don't know, maybe it's a pre-dinner snack, because I definitely smell… honey… almonds… and yoghurt, without a doubt!" Hisagi stated with confidence, he opened his eyes and met Kira's with a proud gleam shining in his dark pupils. "Mmm, and you've used a lot of honey, for the smell to be this strong."

"Do you really think you would be able to smell smoothies from here?" Kira laughed, the kitchen was only the next room, but to be able to smell smoothies from the next room seemed pretty ridiculous.

"I reckon I could," Hisagi laughed. "Fine, fine, if it's not smoothies you've definitely got a desert in there! Custard maybe? Something sugary, that honey smell isn't going away! Could be a really sweet cake, but it seems more condensed than a cake…Almond cake with a caramel topping maybe?" Hisagi continued with his musings.

"Shuuhei!" Kira laughed now, his cheerful voice filling the otherwise silent room.

With a pout Hisagi pulled back slightly but left his hands on Kira's back. "Was I that far off?"

"Not really," Kira said, wiping a single tear from his eyes. "You have the nose of a military dog, I must say, you got the ingredients right."

"So what's so funny?" Hisagi smirked with a small twitch of his lips; slightly annoyed that he was out of the loop.

"Well, I'm not making you a smoothie for dinner, nor am I making you anything else with those ingredients." Kira said.

He suddenly bowed his head as his cheeks turned a bright red. Hisagi looked down at the mess of blonde hair beneath his chin and waited for a moment.

"You-You don't smell anything coming from the kitchen…" Kira muttered to their feet. "It's not your dinner, it's me."

There was silence for a moment, too long for Kira to be comfortable with, but as Hisagi still had the two of them joined at the hip he really couldn't do much else but stare at their feet and fiddle with his own fingers. Hisagi didn't seem to move and Kira was afraid of the reaction he might receive, he was afraid he had damaged the 9th Lieutenant's pride. Kira lowered his fingers to play with the bottom of his apron when he noticed Hisagi's toes under his socks had curled inwards, this was when he looked up to meet the eyes of a very hungry looking dog.

"Shu-Shuuhei?" Kira asked with a small tremor in his voice.

Hisagi buried is face into Kira's neck and took a slow, long sniff. Kira's body shivered under the close contact and the air being swept around his neck.

"What d'you know, it _is_ you." Hisagi said as he lifted his head to meet Kira's eyes again, the greedy look still present in his thin eyes. His fingers already fumbling the back of Kira's neck, a single finger twirled with the apron strap.

"Y-Yeah… I changed my body wash…" Kira mumbled only just loud enough for Hisagi to hear.

A grin was spreading wider and wider across Hisagi's face as a small smile crept onto Kira's.

"D-Do you like it?" Kira said daringly, the corner of his lip twitching ever so slightly, showing Hisagi a split second smirk.

The gleam in Hisagi's eyes only grew as he virtually threw the apron off and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kira's neck, his nose pushing away the collar of his shihakusho. Hisagi let his tongue slowly trace Kira's collar bone as he felt the smaller man quiver beneath his touch. Hisagi lifted his head up and pressed his lips hard against Kira's, one hand now coming up to pull the shihakusho further down.

"It smells delicious." Hisagi smiled, licking his lips. "It smells so good… I think it smells good enough to eat."

Kira's arms were forced around Hisagi's neck and their bodies pressed even tighter together as Hisagi eyed the shoulder he has exposed on Kira. Kira's arms tightened around Hisagi's neck as he felt a pair of teeth softly sink into him.

"Ah…" He groaned. "Shu-Shuuhei! I-I'm still in the middle … of cooking you dinner!"

"I'm good," The brunette muttered into Kira's shoulder, clearly Hisagi was much more interested in having Kira for dinner, rather than whatever the latter had originally planned.

Kira's face turned a darker shade of red as he felt his legs twitch beneath him and he had to bite his own bottom lip to stay quiet. Any suggestive noises would only edge Hisagi on and Kira really didn't want to burn down his own kitchen tonight. His arms slowly melted off Hisagi's neck, curving under his arms and wrapped tightly around his torso. Kira began digging his fingers into his lover's back when he felt warm lips press against the bottom of his neck, and a tongue drawing circles on his skin.

"Shh…Shuuhei!!" Kira groaned, half trying to stop the man and half asking him to continue. Hisagi chose to take it as the second option, much to Kira's dismay.

The arms around Kira's waist tightened as they pushed his body against the taller Hisagi's. Kira was lifted onto his toes and both men could feel the 3rd Lieutenant's body quivering from the pleasure.

"Shuuhei… r-really!" Kira pleaded, but with too much giggle in his voice to convince Hisagi to stop. "I have to go into… the office t-tomorrow! P-People will see if you… you leave… a h-hickey on my n-neck!!!"

Hisagi's shoulders shook as he laughed, but Kira sighed in relief when he felt the warm lips leave his neck with a soft popping sound.

"Would that really be so bad?" Hisagi smirked.

"W-Well if my … subordinates see it … I-I… It wouldn't be the b-best example to set for my division!" Kira stuttered, his fingers squirming and tickling Hisagi's back.

Hisagi pushed his own lips into a pout and his fingers traced the red mark that was already forming on Kira's neck. He circled it a couple of times before throwing his arms in the air and left out a loud, exaggerated sigh. Kira quickly pulled his uniform back into place.

"Fiiine!" He moaned theatrically. "But I think your subordinates will figure it out anyway when you're walking like your legs are made of jelly tomorrow morning."

"Shuuhei!" Kira's face reached a new level of red as he slapped the taller man's arm.

Hisagi only chuckled as he threw his arms behind his head and watched Kira fuming with puffed out cheeks. He laughed when the steam didn't seem to go away and leaned in to peck Kira's forehead. The blonde made a small 'ah' noise and he brought his fingers up to touch the spot he could still feel Hisagi's lips on even after he had pulled away. Immediately the red died down and Kira's eyes softened, he sighed in defeat, he couldn't stay mad at Hisagi.

"Thank you for the flower by the way," Kira mumbled.

Hisagi looked confused for a second and followed Kira's gaze when he nodded to the table behind him, and the flower Hisagi had left on top of it.

"You're welcome," Hisagi smiled.

Kira walked over slowly to the table and picked up the flower, as he slowly paced back he held the flower to his face. Hisagi looked up and he felt his heart slow to a stop in his chest.

A single cloud moved in the sky, allowing the light of the setting sun to engulf them. A mix of yellow and orange rays poured into the room and swallowed Kira's form as he stood holding the golden flower in his hands. The rays of light draped off of Kira's body, wrapping him in a translucent but still glittering cocoon of silk. The light illuminated the petals of the flower like it had earlier that afternoon as it bounced in Hisagi's hand. The image quickly replayed in Hisagi's head, the image of the flower bouncing in his hand, catching rays of light that would make it shine like a jewel. But next to the image of Kira now, the memory was nothing.

Kira himself was almost glowing, the light accentuating his features. The pale white of his skin. His blonde strands of hair. His thin but delicate fingers. His petite and fragile body. And in the middle of it all, Kira's single visible blue eye. A bright blue drop of vast ocean, glistening with an aura of peace and contentment.

"Nikkou ni, kin iro no hana, ga kirameku." Kira whispered softly into the petals of the flower.

"In the sunlight a golden flower sparkles." Hisagi said automatically.

Kira turned his head and nodded, his smile melting Hisagi's heart that only now realized it was still supposed to be beating.

"It's beautiful," Kira said, his voice soft, his mind lost in a world of symbolic images and poetry.

"Yeah…" Hisagi muttered, he himself was also lost in his own world.

Kira chuckled softly at Hisagi's entranced state and he held the flower in between the two of them.

"I meant the flower Shuuhei," Kira said.

"So did I," Hisagi suddenly moved forward and in a single step he had reached Kira, grabbed him around the waist and dipped him into the honey the sun was still spilling into the room. "The beautiful golden flower, sparkling in the sunlight."


End file.
